canciones e historias
by Kagura23
Summary: varias canciones y varias historias


Usser: hooola esta historia es un lawNa (law & nami) si no os gusta la pareja mejor ni la lean  
nami: oye usser… -le agarra los cachetes- porque esa manía de emparejarme con todos…  
usser: gomen… nami-llorando- p-pero es tan bonito *w* verte con varios  
nami: te matare si no me gusta la historia, no es más, te cobrare un billón de berries  
usser: u-un BILLON – se desmaya –

*la historia trata de la despida de una pareja que talvez no encontraron el final feliz que cualquiera quisiera y claro siempre abra un adiós, y más cuando eres un pirata*

Capítulo 1  
Hasta siempre…

Era una fría noche de esos días que hasta se te congela el alma la luces de la isla comenzaban a encenderse y las casas invitaban a sus habitantes a prender la chimenea y tomar chocolate caliente mientras se cuentan cuentos… y sin saberlo una historia tenía que acabar hoy para una hermosa mujer de cabellera naranja que tenía un abrigo que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo pero aun así aunque ella parezca una indefensa mujer… la verdad era que no lo era talvez se pregunten porque bueno eso es porque ella es la navegante de los mugiwaras o mejor dicho Nami dorobo neko pero no estaba sola porque a su lado había un hombre cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos que dicen que él no es una persona de dormir mucho, el abrigo de él era negro con unas pequeñas manchas blancas y tenía un gorro un tanto peculiar era blanco con machas en fin él era conocido por muchos como el cirujano de la muerte o talvez torao (como lo llama cierto capitán) en fin su nombre el trafalgar law por qué estos dos piratas estaban juntos en esa pequeña isla era porque ahí la banda del sombrero de paja embarco ahí para dar fin a su aventura con el excéntrico capital de los piratas heart y talvez solo talvez ya no se vuelvan a ver pero quien sabe (usser: yo se muahaha / nami: a callar –sonido de un golpe-) bueno continuemos… - law es… esta la d-despedida verdad-dijo una triste navegante –tiene que ser así nami… no te puedo llevar con mi banda ni tampoco me puedo quedar con tu tripulación –si tienes razón law no puedo renunciar a mis sueños y tampoco pediré que renuncies a los tuyos p-pero podemos seguir en contacto por medio de los den den mushi no crees…law-es mejor así nami y ambos lo sabemos- dice law mientras la toma por los brazos y se acerca –pero no quiero que nuestra despedida sea tan triste nami –y la besa intensamente… se separan- hasta siempre…law eres mi compañero –termino por decir nami con una sonrisa a law y se fue caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño muelle en el que se reflejaba la luna llena se sentó y se puso a cantar –nos dijimos hasta luego hasta siempre compañero… nos veremos en el juicio del final y hasta entonces seguiré pensando en ti y todo lo que fuimos y olvidamos escribir…- al terminar de cantar derramo unas cuantas lágrimas y sin saberlo en otra parte de la misma isla había alguien que también sufría pero no lo demostraría ante nadie claro hasta que llegue a su habitación y pueda estar solo con sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba se dijo para si-me enseñaste tú el secreto que en tus ojos solo puedo tener paz háblame aunque ya estés lejos aún me duele este silencio fuiste y serás todo para mi… nami- termino diciendo mientras se tapaba un poco más con su gorra y llegando hasta su tripulación les dijo- bepo… dile a todos que se preparan para partir inmediatamente y no quiero que nadie me moleste por el momento… entendido-dijo serio y casi asustando al oso-c-claro capitán y-yo les digo-dijo todo nervioso y se fue a avisarle a los demás que partían .  
volviendo con nami… detrás de ella aparece su amiga o incluso es como su hermana nico robín y se sienta a su lado-nami… quieres hablar o talvez quieres pasear un rato-dijo la arqueóloga –no te preocupes robín estaré bien… soy una chica fuerte aunque duele ver partir una parte de mi misma pero seguiré adelante como la pirata que soy-termino diciendo y parándose de donde estaba vio el log pose-vámonos robín mañana por la mañana partiremos el log pose ya termino de cargar-dijo nami sonriendo.-claro nami vámonos has que descansar mañana será un largo dia y no hay que dejar que luffy te vea así pensara que te han hecho algo y querrá golpear a todo el mundo jajaja-terminó riéndose robín  
se comenzaron a irse lentamente hacia sunny go al llegar se fueron directo a su recamara sin hacer ruido para no levantar a los chicos que dormían plácidamente nami se retrasó un poco y antes de cerrar la puerta solo dijo en un susurro –los buenos momentos siempre lo recordare law -…..y cerró la puerta.

Fin

Usser: T.T ok no me maten…es mi primera historia  
nami: wao sí que te inspiraste usser  
usser: a-arigato namiiii  
ambas: hasta otra -reverencia- se despide


End file.
